Yu Yu Hakusho Family Feud
by HieiYYH
Summary: The guys (and Botan) of Yu Yu Hakusho go up against the guys of Hunter x Hunter in a game of Family Feud! Who will win?


Steve Harvey: I'm Steve Harvey and today Family Feud is sponsored by Yoshiro Togashi (spelling?). On my left we have Yu Yu Hakusho! First up, Yusuke Urameshi.

Yusuke: Hey Steve. How is it family feud if none of us are related to each other? _Looks at teammates._

Steve Harvey: That's just the name of the show, Yusuke. Hello Kazuma Kuwabara.

Kuwabara: You just call me Kuwabara, sir.

Steve Harvey: A young man with manners, I like it. How about you little lady? Now you have a lot of names here. Is it Yoko Kurama, Kurama, or Shuichi Menimino?

Kurama: I'm male, and just 'Kurama' is fine.

Steve Harvey: Whoa, you're a dude?! Sorry I just thought long hair, girly looking face, you're kind of wearing a dress right now.

Kurama: I assure you I'm male and this isn't a dress, it's a Chinese warrior outfit.

Steve Harvey: Nice cultural lesson there folks. Alright we also have here, Hiei. Now I have one question, how much hair gel do you use?

Hiei: Hair gel? And what the hell is that?

Kurama: He's asking how you get your hair to stay like that.

Hiei: It grows like this.

Steve Harvey: You know your hair kind of sticks up too Kurama, how do you get it to stay like that?

Kurama: A blow dryer and aqua net.

Steve Harvey: Last but not least we have this young lady...you are a girl right?

Botan: Bingo! I am a girl, that's for asking Steve!

Steve Harvey: What kind of hair coloring do you use, Ms. Botan?

Botan: My hair is naturally this shade of blue.

Steve Harvey: Okay you anime characters are weird, I'm just going over here now. On my right is Hunter x Hunter! First we have Gon Freeces!

Gon: Hi Mr. Steve Harvey, sir. This whole set is amazing! I've never seen anything like it!

Steve Harvey: Well someone's happy to be here. Next is Killua Zoldyke. That's a scary name.

Killua: My whole family is scary, you don't want to mess with us.

Steve Harvey: Okay and as for you young lady-

Kurapika: I'm also a guy.

Steve Harvey: What? Oh come on you're definetly wearing a dress! You even have an earing, real men don't wear those!

Kurapika: I'm Kurapika of the Kurta Clan and in my clan we wear this style of dress regardless of gender.

Steve Harvey: Anyway, this is-

Leorio: I'm Leorio and I'm happy to be here Steve and ready to win!

Steve Harvey: That's great kid. Last but not least is a Mr. Hisoka. Damn you're the creepiest looking clown I've ever seen.

Hisoka: Why thank you Steve Harvey.

Steve Harvey: That was not a compliment. Okay! Bring me Yusuke, bring me Gon! To the front!

Gon: Good luck Mr. Yusuke!

Yusuke: You can just call me Yusuke, and good luck to you too kid.

Steve Harvey: We have Top 8 answers on the board! Name a reason to the late. Gon!

Gon: Because your Aunt Mito won't stop doting on you.

Yusuke: Who?

Gon: My Aunt Mito! She takes care of me. Hi Aunt Mito! _Waves to the audience._

Mito: You're doing great, Gon!

Steve Harvey: Mom makes you late! **[X]** Yusuke, name a reason to be late.

Yusuke: Slept in.

Steve Harvey: You sleep in! Number 3 answer, is Yu Yu Hakusho going to play or pass?

Yusuke: Play!

Steve Harvey: Kuwabara, name a reason to be late.

Kuwabara: Some punks want revenge so you have to stop and beat their faces into the ground.

Steve Harvey: You people live some weird lives. You have to beat people up! **[X]** Kurama, name a reason to be late.

Kurama: You miss the train.

Steve Harvey: A normal answer, for once. Miss the train! Number 2 answer. Alright. Hiei, a reason to be late.

Hiei: Your girlfriend hides your sword! _Glares into the audience._

Mukuro: _Laughs._ Come on that was hilarious! You couldn't find it for weeks!

Kuwabara: So you are official?

Hiei: Hn.

Steve Harvey: Girlfriend messes with you! Number 1 answer, wow. That is not what I expected. Botan, name a reason to be late.

Botan: Koenma gives you another job to do while you haven't even finished your last one yet.

Steve Harvey: Uh. You run another errand instead? Number 4 answer! Wow you guys are actually doing a good job. Yusuke, name a reason to be late.

Yusuke: You're pregnant Steve.

Steve Harvey: What?

Yusuke: You know, girls are late on their period it means they're pregnant.

Steve Harvey: You're pregnant! **[X][X]** Kuwabara, name a reason to be late.

Kuwabara: You get hit by a car, and die.

Yusuke: Oh come on that only happened once!

Kuwabara: Shut up Urameshi, it's a good answer!

Hiei: No, it isn't.

Kuwabara: Says you, shorty. Not everyone has a sword!

Steve Harvey: Alright, alright! You get hit by a car! **[X][X][X]** Hunter x Hunter, your chance to steal! Gon, name a reason to be late.

Gon: Stuck in traffic Steve!

Steve Harvey: Stuck in traffic! Number 5 answer! Hunter x Hunter gets 100 points. Next question, bring me Kuwabara, bring me Killua!

Kuwabara: Man you're tiny. You're almost as short as Hiei.

Killua: Bigger doesn't always mean better.

Hiei: Hn.

Kuwabara: Oh shut up!

Steve Harvey: Top 6 answers on the board. Name a reason not to go into work! Kuwabara!

Kuwabara: You're on vacation.

Steve Harvey: On vacation! Number 6 answer. Killua.

Killua: You've been poisoned.

Steve Harvey: Uh, you've been poisoned? 'Sick' is the number 2 answer! Are you going to play or pass?

Killua: Play!

Steve Harvey: Kurapika, name a reason not to go into work.

Kurapika: You're too busy doing other things.

Steve Harvey: Too busy! **[X]** Leorio, name a reason not to go into work.

Leorio: You just don't feel like it, Steve.

Steve Harvey: You just don't feel like it! Number 1 answer! Hisoka, name a reason not to go into work.

Hisoka: You killed the boss.

Steve Harvey: Uh, the boss is dead! **[X][X]** Gon, name a reason not to go into work.

Gon: You're too injured.

Steve Harvey: What kind of lives do you people live? You're too injured! **[X][X][X]** Yu Yu Hakusho, you have a chance to steal. Name a reason to not go into work.

Yusuke: It's snowing, Steve.

Steve Harvey: The weather! Number 3 answer, Yu Yu Hakusho gets 100 points. Next question, give me Kurapika, give me Kurama.

Kurapika: Best of luck.

Kurama: To you as well.

Steve Harvey: Wow, way more polite than the last two people that were up here. Top 5 answers on the board, what's a good first date? Kurama!

Kurama: Dinner and a movie.

Steve Harvey: Dinner and a movie! Number 1 answer, do you pass or play?

Kurama: Play.

Steve Harvey: Hiei, what's a good first date?

Hiei: Date? And what the hell is that?

Kurama: Where you spend time with a significant other outside of your normal daily lives.

Steve Harvey: Didn't you say you had a girlfriend earlier? How did you two meet if you never went on a first date?

Hiei: She recuited me to work for her, then when I tried to end my life she forced me to live with her. Now here we are.

Steve Harvey: I should not have asked. Do you have an answer?

Hiei: A walk in the park.

Steve Harvey: A walk in the park! Number 5 answer. Botan, what's a good first date?

Botan: Dinner, Steve!

Steve Harvey: Hun that's already up there.

Botan: But I didn't say movie.

Steve Harvey: Try again dear, what's a good first date?

Botan: The beach?

Steve Harvey: Going to the beach! **[X]** Yusuke, what's a good first date?

Yusuke: Going shopping.

Keiko: Yusuke you never take me shopping!

Yusuke: That's because you're too much of a nag and you take 3 hours in one damn store!

Steve Harvey: Shopping! Number 2 answer. Kuwabara, what's a good first date?

Kuwabara: Going to a cat cafe!

Steve Harvey: Dinner is already up there!

Kuwabara: That's my answer!

Steve Harvey: The same thing! **[X][X]** Kurama, what's a good first date?

Kurama: Ice skating.

Steve Harvey: You got all the good answers my man, ice skating! Number 3 answer, just one more. Hiei, what's a good first date?

Hiei: Theme park.

Steve Harvey: You know for someone who doesn't know what dating is you sure are good at this.

Hiei: I've been observing humans for years.

Steve Harvey: Okay then, going to a theme park! Number 4 answer! Yu Yu Hakusho gets another 100 points, making their total 200! This isn't over yet, next question, bring me Hiei, bring me Leorio!

Leorio: You're not going to shake my hand?

Hiei: Hn. _Shakes his hand reluctantly._

Leorio: Man, you have some weird contacts in.

Hiei: What?

Kurama: He thinks your eye color is unnatural.

Hiei: My eyes are naturally this shade of red.

Leorio: Creepy.

Kurapika: What was that, Leorio?

Leorio: Come on, red eyes are so creepy. Right Gon?

Gon: I kind of like his eye color, makes him look more menicing.

Steve Harvey: Alright, next question is worth double, meaning any team can still win. Top 4 answers on the board, what are people's biggest fears? Hiei!

Hiei: Death.

Steve Harvey: Death! **[X]** That's not up there but that is totally true.

Hiei: Of course it is, your board is wrong.

Steve Harvey: Leorio, what are people's biggest fears?

Leorio: Spiders! Definetly, spiders.

Steve Harvey: Spiders! Number 1 answer, play or pass?

Leorio: We're playing Steve!

Steve Harvey: Hisoka, what are people's biggest fears?

Hisoka: Foxes.

Steve Harvey: What are you talking about? Foxes are cute.

Hisoka: That one over there isn't. _Points at Kurama, Kurama glares at him._

Steve Harvey: Hate to argue with you but he's definetly human.

Hisoka: No, he has red hair and green eyes, that means he's a fox pretending to be human, isn't that right? And those are terrifying.

Steve Harvey: Foxes! **[X]** Gon, what are people's biggest fears?

Gon: Losing someone they love.

Steve Harvey: Losing someone! Number 4 answer. Killua, what are people's biggest fears?

Killua: Pain.

Steve Harvey: Pain! **[X][X]** Seriously? Not up there? It's the truth.

Killua: That Hiei guy was right, your board is wrong.

Steve Harvey: Kurapika, what's people's biggest fears?

Kurapika: The ocean.

Steve Harvey: You're right man, the ocean has some scary stuff in it. The ocean! **[X][X][X]** Yu Yu Hakusho gets a chance to steal. If they get this right they win. Yusuke, what are people's biggest fears?

Yusuke: Mice!

Steve Harvey: Mice! Number 2 answer, really? What was the last one? Small spaces or clausterphobia. Interesting. Yu Yu Hakusho wins! Bring me two people for a chance to win 20,000 dollars! Yusuke, we have 5 questions on the board. You have 25 seconds to answer them. Say pass if you can't think of an answer and we'll get back to that one.

Yusuke: Let's go!

Steve Harvey: That's the spirit! A name that starts with K.

Yusuke: Kurama.

Steve Harvey: Name a member of the family.

Yusuke: Grandma.

Steve Harvey: Name a weapon.

Yusuke: Gun.

Steve Harvey: Name a primary color.

Yusuke: Green.

Steve Harvey: Name a significant other.

Yusuke: Girlfriend.

Steve Harvey: Alright! Looking back at your answers. A name that starts with K. Kurama is not a very popular name you know. No one thought of it.

Yusuke: Come on, he's my friend!

Steve Harvey: Name a family member. You said grandma. 37 people thought of grandma.

Yusuke: Thanks grandma!

Genkai: Dimwit!

Steve Harvey: Name a weapon, you said gun, 56 people said gun also, making the total 93 points so far. Name a primary color, you said green. That's not a primary color.

Yusuke: What the hell does that mean again?

Steve Harvey: A color that can't be mixed to be created. 10 people thought of that, wow, more people need to go back to school making 103 points. Name a significant other, you said girlfriend and so did 43 other people! Making 146 points! We're well on our way to 200. Bring out Kurama! Now, Kurama, Yusuke did a good job, just a little more and you're well on your way there!

Kurama: Alright.

Steve Harvey: I'm going to give you 5 questions. You have 30 seconds to answer them. If you hear this sound it means try again. If you can't think of an answer say pass and we'll come back to it. Here we go, a name that starts with K.

Kurama: Kuwabara.

Steve Harvey: Name a member of the family.

Kurama: Mother.

Steve Harvey: Name a weapon.

Kurama: Sword.

Steve Harvey: Name a primary color.

Kurama: Red.

Steve Harvey: Name a significant other.

Kurama: Wife.

Steve Harvey: Alright! Turn around.

Kurama: Really Yusuke, green isn't a primary color.

Yusuke: Shut up, it helped didn't it?

Steve Harvey: I said a name that starts with K. Y'all got some really weird names. If ya'll had normal names this wouldn't have been an issue. You said Kuwabara. No on said that. I said name a family member, you said mother. 25 people also said mother making the score 171. I said name a weapon. You said sword. 15 people also said sword.

Kurama: Of course.

Steve Harvey: Making the score 186. I said name a primary color. You said red. 30 people also said red making your score 216! You won 20,000 dollars!


End file.
